The Sailor Scouts and an Unknown Hero
by dwarvanman
Summary: What happens if Sailor moon met a hero from America, and what if that hero turned out to be a reincarnation of the sailor scouts. Find out what happens in The Sailor Scouts and an Unknown Hero.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the products in this story, even though their all awsome products._

**Me**

Renamon, I'm finally gonna do it!

**Renamon**

Do what?

**Cheryl **(Forming a holographic figure)

Wait, is this that one story that you've been putting off for a while?

**Me**

Yes, and I haven't been putting it off, I've been trying to figure out how to bring it about.

**Renamon**

So what is this story?

**Me**

It's that one Sailor Moon fanfiction that I told everyone I was going to do but—

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

**Me**

Hang on a sec guys, someone's at the door.

**Me **(Opening the front door)

Oh no, not now. Why me?

**Usagi**

What, is there something wrong, Dwarvanman?

**Me**

'Sigh' No come on in Usagi.

**Me **(muttering under my breath)

First an alien AI crashes through my roof, next Renamon appears in my room, now I've got Sailor moon in my House. Just fantastic.

**Usagi, Renamon, Cheryl**

ENJOY THE STORY!

The Sailor Scouts and an Unknown Hero.

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 The New Hero on the Block

It was a strange year for American high schooler, Zachary A. Losee. The date was October 15, 1999. Zachary was sitting in the middle of his Physics class when he was called to the principal's office. Zachary was a young teenager at the age of 15. He wore a pair of blue jeans, white under shirt and brown leather jacket. He walked into the principal's office. "Son, do you know why I called you in here?" Said principal, Kelly Koons. "No. Is there something wrong, sir." Zachary asked. "No, I just wanted to, personally say good by to one of our best students." Said Principal Koons. "What are you talking about sir?" Zachary asked. "Remember two years ago when you were accepted into the student transfer organization?" Principal Koons asked. "Yes, I signed it stating that in turn I would be transferred to any high school around the globe." Zachary said. "Well do to your high grades in all your main classes, and you having the highest score in the musical arts department, you have been requested by one of the top high schools in Japan. It's an honor for a high school student to get accepted into one of these schools, let alone requested." Principal Koons added. "So what should I do?" Zachary asked. "Go home and get some rest, you have a long flight ahead of you tomorrow." Principal Koons said. Zachary nodded and headed for the door. He went over to the physics room and grabbed his stuff and left the building.

He got home and started packing, his flight to Japan left in about 5 hours. He grabbed his books, clothes, his bass guitar, and most importantly, his laptop. His mother came home early with tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" Zachary asked. "Oh, I'm just going to miss you so much when you go to Japan. But don't worry about me, you just need to get to the airport. But don't worry about trying to find a place to stay, you'll be staying with your grandparents." Zachary's mother said. He nodded and walked over to the suitcase, in his suitcase he had the basic essentials, next to that was a laptop bag, and an acoustic bass guitar. "Are you ready to go to the airport, Zachary?" His mother asked. Zachary nodded and they drove off to the airport. It was a long and anxious flight. It took almost two days from going from airport to airport. He left around Saturday afternoon and arrived Sunday in the late evening, but the wait was worth it. When he got to the city it was amazing, the architecture was exquisite and the culture was meorable. He got on a bus and rode it to the closest stop to his grandparent's house. He walked for about thirty minutes before he came up to a set of houses. He stopped over at two identical buildings. They were made out of bricks, and had the exact amount of windows, and curtains. He stopped over at the second house which had the same address that was written on the paper. He walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Zachary's grandmother, Debie said, "Zachary, I'm so happy to see you. Please come in I was just about to start dinner." "Hi grandma, where's Grandpa and Aunt Renea?" Zachary asked.

"They ran off to get some groceries, I stayed here and decided to wait for you sense we didn't know when you were coming." Debie said with a smile. "All right, well I'm going up stares to get unpacked, I'll back down in a little bit. Zachary went upstairs and got unpacked. A few minutes after he got back down, Zachary's grandfather, Ray, and his aunt, Renea, came home arm loads of groceries. They had a small reunion and then had dinner together, afterwards Zachary went up stairs to do some research while the others went to bed. About thirty minutes into studying Zachary became really drowsy and decided to hit the hay. He was rudely awoken that morning to here a cat meowing to the sunrise. He sat up in his bed and gave a large sigh and said to himself, "Well looks like it's morning, best get ready for school." He got up and walked over to the bathroom and began to do his morning routines. He walked down stairs and grabbed his backpack. He walked outside and just as he did he ended up accidentally knocking over a young girl. She was about his age wearing a school uniform. The colors were white, blue, and red. The young girl had blond hair that came out into two long pony tails on the left and right side of her head. She had blue eyes and judging by her skin tone was full blooded Japanese. But when he looked at her a chill fell down his spine, like she was hiding something. "I'm sorry about that, let me help you out." Zachary said sticking out his hand to help her out. She took it and he helped her up off the ground. "My name is Zachary, but you can just call me Zach if you want. I just moved here, and I'm looking for the Juuban Municipal Junior high school. You don't happen to know where it is, do you?" Zachary said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Serena, glad to meet you. And I was just on my way there. It's this way." Serena said. They got to the school about twenty minutes later just in time for Serena to make it to class on time. This was the first time in a long time. While that was going on Zachary went up to the office to pick up a schedule for the year. "Okay, well it looks like my first class is with a Ms. Haruna Sakurada." Zachary said to himself. In Ms. Sakurada's class room she was giving out the daily plan of what was going to happen. "Okay class, the new transfer student will be coming soon, so I expect you to show him or her you out most respect." Ms. Sakurada said. Right after that there was a knock on the door. As the door opened, she said, "Well, speaking of new transfer students here he is. Come on in. Young man, go find a seat, I will be right back with your school uniform. He took a seat next to a girl who had her head down sleeping on her desk. "Is that... nah, could it?" Zachary asked himself. Every one just talked to each other, while Zachary pulled out a journal and started to write something in it. Another girl came over to the girl who was sleeping and tried to wake her up. "Serena, wake up." Said the one girl. Serena woke up franticly blurting out the random phrase, "Sorry Ms. Sakurada, my cat ate my homework!" She gave out a sigh of relief knowing that it was only her friend Molly. "What is it Molly?" Serena asked almost in a whine. "Did you here, the new transfer student arrived." Molly said. "Oh where is he?" Serena asked. "He's sitting right next to you, don't you think he's kind of cute?" Molly whispered. Serena looked over to her left and noticed that the boy she ran into that morning was the new transfer student. Before Serena could say anything a black cat with a golden crescent moon symbol on it's forehead jumped onto her desk. "Luna, what are you doing here?" Serena said. The cat just looked over at Zachary then circled around him a couple of times before Serena picked it up and shoved it out the window. The day went on as usual, and after school ended Zachary went up to the local blade smith and purchased a stainless steel katana, with a light full body armor the color of gold. Well it's back to where I left off in the states, becoming the hero again. Just then there was a loud explosion and the sound of alarms going off.

This was the time for Zachary to get back into action. He ran into an ally way, and quickly put on his body armor then put on a gold colored hood that covered half of his face to conceal his identity. He strapped his sword to his side and ran toward the explosion. When he got there the dust from the explosion was still settling, the robbers were still here. He cut them off just when they were being confronted by some girl in some type of a sailor uniform. She said, "My name is Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you." The two robbers looked at her and fear was struck her as she tried to run away, but she stopped mid way when she noticed that there was a man in full body armor standing right behind her. He walked slowly towards the two bank robbers, and as he did they were in fear for their life. "Don't you know who that is?!" Exclaimed one of the bank robbers. "No, who is that?!" Exclaimed the other. "That's Dwarvanman. We need to get out of her!" Exclaimed the other robber. "Yeah you should." Said the muffled voice of Dwarvanman. "Aaah, we surrender just please don't hurt us!" Exclaimed the two robbers at the same time. Zachary tied them up and threw them to the ground. He looked over at Sailor Moon and said, "You better get out of here before the police arrive, trust me it's not pretty." He then ran out of the bank and stopped to see the same cat from earlier that day, he shrugged and ran back to his house. Once he got there he climbed up the side of the wall and opened his window. He crawled in and took his hood off. He looked over at the window and noticed that the cat from earlier this morning followed him from the bank to his house.

"A ha, I knew you were the one I was looking for!" exclaimed the cat. "Um... am I hallucinating from lack of water or something, because I swear that cat just talked." Zachary said. "Trust me you are not hallucinating. I am Luna, one of the last survivors of the moon civilization. And you are one of the reincarnations of the Sailor scouts." Luna said. "Okay I have to be hallucinating now. Mainly because that's impossible. That was just an old Japanese wives tale about some civilization on the moon that one day just vanished." Zachary said. "If you don't believe, then just repeat what I say. Kepler conducting power!" "Fine, Kepler conduction power!" And with that Zachary somehow magically changed clothes into some type of advanced battle armor. The Armor was white, red, and, blue. It was as hard as bedrock itself, for some reason weighed as much as his light armor put together. "Okay, this is definitely real. But where's my katana?" Zachary asked. "It's right here." Luna said as a katana materialized on his desk. "Hey, why is there a pink heart on the end of my handle?" Zachary said upset. Luna giggled and said, "Oops sorry wrong sword." She materialized another katana, but this one had a blue sapphire gem on the end of it. "Okay so what does this mean?" Zachary asked. "This means that you will fight with the other sailor scouts." Luna said waking on to the desk. "Woe, hold your horses, I don't any one knowing about this." Zachary said. "And why is that?" Luna asked. "Because I work alone." Zachary said. "Fine if that is how you feel, go ahead. But be warned, what you are going up against, is not a "one person job" you kneed the help of the other sailor scouts." Luna said walking out of the room. "Hmph, help, I don't need help." Zachary said laying down on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usagi**

Do you have any food around here?

**Me**

No! You ate everything last time you were here. I haven't even got a chance to go to the store and buy food.

**Usagi**

Ugh. How can I study if there are no snacks.

**Me (thinking to myself)**

_For everything this girl eats, how does she stay so skinny?_

**Me**

I'm going to go to the store right now. While I'm gone I don't want my house blown up again.

**Usagi**

It wasn't my fault. Jedite came here so I had to try and stop him.

**Me**

Still, my house got blown up and I spent who knows how many dollars trying to rebuild it from the ground up. Oh and by the way I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Sailor Scouts and an Unknown hero

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 A Look on Sailor Moon's life.

Last time we left off, Zachary A. Losee was transferred from his school in America, to the Juuban Municipal Junior High School in Japan. Where he met up with Serena, one of the reincarnations of the Sailor Scouts, an ancient race that lived on our moon. He purchased a katana and a set of light body armor, then caught two bank robbers while Sailor Moon just stood on the side lines. But but now that we know about Zachary. We take a look at Serena's life.

It was early the next morning and Luna jumped up onto Serena's bed to wake her up. "Serena, wake up I have something to tell you." Luna said pawing at Serena to wake up. "Ug, Luna just five more minutes." Serena whined. "Serena, wake up! This concerns the sailor scouts." Luna said getting annoyed "Alright I'm up. Now what is it?" Luna was about to say something when she had a flashback from the night before.

- Begin Flashback -

"_Woe, hold your horses. I don't want anyone knowing about this." Zachary said. "And why not?" Luna asked. "Because I work alone."_

-End Flashback-

"Oh... it's, it's nothing" Luna said as she sweat dropped. "Oh, okay then I'm going back to sleep." Serena said yawning. "Hold on, Serena. You need to get ready for school, and don't forget you have a big test today." Luna said. Serena sighed and got up from her bed. She looked at the clock and noticed that there was about an hour before school. She started in a panic running from place to place to get everything ready for the day. She ran out the door and arrived at school about a minute before the bell rang. Serena took a seat and noticed that Zachary wasn't there. "Hmm, I wonder where Zach is?" Serena asked. Just then Ms. Sakurada came bursting into the room and exclaimed, "There is something on the news, and we need to watch it now!" She turned on the T.V. and turned it to the news. "We are now informed that the three master criminals from Tokyo's maximum security prison, that escaped three are now being chased on foot by some type of modern day-" The announcer stopped mid sentence to look at his paper to make sure he was reading it correctly. He continued with, "Yes and I am reading this correctly, some type of modern day ninja. We are getting news that one of our news helicopters is filming live at the scene right now." The camera turned from the Announcer to another man sitting in a helicopter. "As you can see there is a modern day ninja chasing down three of the master mind criminals from the Tokyo maximum security prison. I'm having the camera man zoom in on the mysterious ninja, it looks like the armor is a gold color, with... yin and yang symbols on his or her shoulders." Said the camera man. Serena noticed and said to herself, "I know who that, he was the guy that got those two robbers, Ugh, while I just sat there on the sidelines, good thing Luna wasn't there, or I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

The T.V. cut out after that. Molly went up to Serena and said, "I know who that is. He was on the news last night. He ended stopping two bank robbers. If I remember correctly his name was Dwarven Man." Molly said. "Well class, I have decided to let you all out of class early today." Ms. Sakurada said. Every one left the class room, and for Serena she went down to the crown arcade, where inevitably the criminals ran to. They ran right past Serena knocking her down. Dwarven Man ran right past her in hopes of catching the perpetrators. Serena noticed that, that one that chasing after them was again the same person who she saw at the bank and wanted the chance to confront him. Uttering those familiar word, "Moon prism power." She transformed her self into Sailor Moon. She was able to catch up to Dwarven Man, through extensive running. "Who are you?" Serena demanded. "Look, I don't have time for this. If you want to help fine, just stay close behind me and don't fall behind." Dwarven Man said. "But that doesn't even answer my question!" Serena exclaimed. "Who said I would. Now come on." Dwarven  
>Man said. He pulled out two sai and used them to help him scale the building. Sailor Moon was some how able to climb to the top of the building and keep running. As they were running the engine in the helicopter suddenly blew up. Sending the flying machine hurtling towards the ground.<p>

It hit the ground with a large crashing sound of metal scraping across the asphalt, and glass shattering into tiny pieces. Dwarven Man just grunted and ran over to the site where the helicopter crashed. "Where are you going?!" Serena exclaimed. "I'm going to go help these guys, they could be hurt!" Dwarven Man exclaimed. "But what about the bad guys?!" Serena exclaimed running in Dwarven Man's direction. "They don't matter anymore, what matters right now are the people in that helicopter." The ran over to the helicopter but to their surprise, there was nobody there. It was like they just... vanished. "Hmm, strange. There's no one here." Dwarven Man said. Serena sat down over on the side walk saying, "I don't want to run anymore. That was my work out for the year." Luna arrived about a minute later after Dwarven Man (Zachary) was finished searching the crashed helicopter. "Sailor Moon I came as quickly as I could." Luna said walking up to Serena who was laying on the ground. "Oh Luna, I'm glad you came. I needed to talk to you." Dwarven Man said. Serena quickly sat back up and asked, "How do you know Luna?" "Quiet Serena, Zach was just about to say something." Luna said annoyed. Zachary took off his hood and tossed it to the side.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night, and you are right. Maybe, just maybe what I'm up against, I'm going to need some help from the other sailor scouts." Zachary said sincerely. "And what made you figure this decision?" Luna asked. "Well, as I was searching this crashed helicopter. I found that the pilots and news crew just vanished. Upon closer examination, I found this." Zachary said holding up a piece of alien equipment. "Who ever made this thing, I figured had something to tie in with what you were referring to last night." Zachary added. "Let me take look at this." Luna said. Jumping up and taking the device out of Zachary's hand. "So wait a minute, you were that modern day ninja all along." Serena asked confused. "Heh, took yah long enough, Serena. I figured out who you were when I caught those bank robbers yesterday." "How did you figure it out so fast?" Serena asked. "Well to be honest, it's very easy to see the similarities between Serena, and Sailor Moon. Which using the different outfit helps a little but your voice was exactly and the only thing different about the hair is that there are some type of red gems the sized of large marbles in there." Zachary said.

"So what are you getting at?" Serena said getting mad. "All right you two, stop your bickering and come over here." Luna said. "What is it Luna?" Serena asked. "I can't determine it all ready, but I think we're dealing with the negaforce. We're going to need to look into this a little further, but in the mean time let's introduce you to the other sailor scouts." Luna said walking toward Zachary. "All right, let's go meet the team your team if I'm going to be working with you guys from now on." Zachary said. "But Luna, he's not even a sailor scout." Serena complained as usual. "Well on the contrary, Serena, I'd like you to meet sailor Kepler." Luna said. "If I may butt in. My genetics come from a previous sailor scout that was named after the planet, Kepler 186f which is a planet about 38 billion light years away, recently Scientists have discovered that the world can sustain life and may be inhabited by alien life forms." Zachary said trying his best to inform Serena, sadly she just ignored his small statement like any other lecture that she had to sit through. (By the way that is a real fact.) "Yeah that's cool and all, but come on I want to introduce to my other friends." Serena said tugging on his arm. The ran over to the local temple where there were two other girls waiting for Serena. One of the girls was wearing the same uniform that Serena was wearing. Her hair was blue and cut short, while the girl the right of here was wearing some type ceremonial, her hair was a long and the color was black. Her eyes were a light red. "Hey guys." Serena said running up the stair, dragging Zachary behind her. "Zach I would like you to meet Ami and Raye. Ami is known as Sailor Mercury, and Raye is known as Sailor Saturn." Luna said. "Girls I would like you to meet Zach, you may know him as this modern day ninja-" Luna was cut off when Zachary butted in and said, "Actually the name is Dwarven Man, but now I'm Sailor Kepler." Zachary said. "You're a sailor scout?" Ami asked.

"Here I'll show you." Zachary said, he then exclaimed, "Kepler conducting power!" And with that He was transformed into Sailor Kepler. He was given the red, white, and blue colored armor, and a large katana sheathed on his back. On his shoulder pad was a symbol of St. Peters cross representing the holy Christian church in America. The the blade on the katana was the color of silver while the handle was the color of gold and on the end of the handle was a blue sapphire gem. "Well at least he's telling the truth." Raye said. "So what now?" Ami asked. "Well I do need to know what this thing called the negaforce is." Zachary said. "The negaforce are the evil ones, they try to steal the energy from our bodies, and with that energy they try to take over the universe." Ami said. "So what you're saying is that it's us against a whole bunch of alien creatures that are bent on a universal take over?" Zachary asked. "Well, when you put it that way, yes" Raye said. "Alright so do you guys do any training at all?" Zachary asked. "Well between fighting the negaforce and school, we don't have time to train." Ami said. "Well in that case what do you guys do for fun around here?" Zachary asked. Serena's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she started to repeat over and over, "Ooh, ooh. Let's go shopping, I heard there was a sail on shoes. And we can go get ice cream!" "I don't see any harm in that, I gotta go down to the music shop anyway, you guy's want to come?" Zachary asked. "I have never been to a music shop before." Ami said. "Fine, I'm only coming because I have nothing else to do right now." Raye said. "So it's settled, were going shopping!" Serena exclaimed.

They walked down to the bus that had just arrived and took to the mall where the group went shopping for the day. Serena with Raye went over to where they were having a sail on shoes, while Ami and Zachary went to the music store. As the two walked into the music store they were surrounded by many different instruments, from bass, to guitars, to pianos, to drum sets. "What do we need to pick up?" Ami asked. "I need to go pick up a bass guitar that I ordered and an amp." Zachary said. "But before that, would you like to hear some American instruments." He added. "Okay, but I am not a very good musician." Ami said. "Oh, it's fine, no one is good when they first start out." Zachary said. Ami and Zachary fooled around with the instruments then met up with the others to get some ice cream. As they were sitting at a nice looking metal table, Serena, Ami, and Raye as usual got a vanilla ice cream cone, while Zachary got a chocolate milkshake. "So, do you guys want to go get some lunch? My treat." Zachary asked. Every one denied and after meeting together to get ice cream they went their separate ways, Serena went back home to watch T.V. and read her comic books, Ami went to the library to find some books on physics, Raye went back to the temple to start the nightly prayers, and Zachary, well he went home for entirely different reasons, find out in the next chapter.


End file.
